


Deals have Consequences

by HoneyWhatever



Series: Deals [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alfie Solomons, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tommy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWhatever/pseuds/HoneyWhatever
Summary: Tommy needed to ensure Alfie's loyalty no matter what. He didn't expect the extent of the consequences of his actions.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Deals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557646
Comments: 10
Kudos: 282





	Deals have Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first time posting in this fandom, and this story came to me after rewatching the whole show so I just had to write it down and post it! Hope you guys like it.
> 
> -  
When I first posted this I said Charlie didn't exist. Changed my mind!!

“Alfie, I’m sure you know that the Italian mafia is after me family and I.”

After he received the black hand, Tommy gather his entire family back at Small Heath, considering nobody besides Ada was speaking to him is wasn’t an easy task to do. Now it’s been a week since John’s funeral and the introduction of Aberama Gold to the big plan against the Italians, but now he has to make sure a potential betrayal from the alpha in front of him isn’t on the table.

“You fucked with the wrong people, didn’t ya, Tommy? And now you need my help.”

“I did, but I’m not here to ask for help.”

“Yeah, then why are you here, Tommy? Can’t get enough of my handsome face, now can you, hm?”

“I can deal with the Italians on me own, I have a plan. But I can’t count on you not double-crossing me like you’ve done before.”

“Fuck you, Tommy. Thought we were friends.”

“And because I can’t count on you on that,” the omega continues talking like Alfie hadn’t interrupt him, “I’m here to make a deal with you and ensure your loyalty with me and the Peaky Blinders.”

“You’re going to offer me a bigger share of the racetracks?”

“I’m going to offer you my heat,” Tommy lights up a cigarette, “which is due in two weeks from today.” He blows a cloud of smoke.

“You are offering me, alright, offering me to fuck you, to literally fuck you, when you are the most vulnerable? Offering me to help you through your heat?”

Tommy needed to be sure that the alpha wouldn’t rat him off with Changretta, and he thought about what he can offer to Alfie Solomons, big mad Jew gangster, well known in London and the surrounding areas, and besides his heat he couldn’t come up with anything else to offer. The alpha has done him dirty other times, business deals be damned. So his heat is his only option to ensure Alfie’s loyalty.

“Yeah, that's exactly what I'm offering you. This is your opportunity to enjoy a three days sex marathon in exchange of your loyalty to me and our deals, and that you won’t help Changretta.”

No alpha would say no to proposal like that.

“Tommy, I-“

“But, if you ever mention it to anyone,” he pulls some papers out of his briefcase, “I’ll take 70% of your business. If you double-cross me, I’ll take 70% of your business.”

“Fuck you, Tommy! 70% for a fuck? Is this some kind of joke to you or what?”

“I need you to sign this contract to ensure that you’re not going to claim me as your omega,” he moves the papers across the desk towards the alpha, “if you don’t sign the contract, then we have no deal and I’m going to assume you probably are going to help Changretta some way or another. If you end up helping him, I will kill you, Alfie.”

“You’ll have to stay alive to do that, Tommy, and for what I’ve heard Changretta isn’t planning on keeping you alive, now is he?”

“Oh I plan on staying alive, Alfie, you can count on that.” He puts his cigarette out, and immediately lights another one up. He sounds so certain that Alfie do believes him.

“And if I want to think it over?”, he says after a few seconds of silence, “I might be only a man, Tommy, you know, but I don’t think with me cock only. You brought business into this, alright, so I might have to think it over, mate. See what’s best and what’s not, and what have you, you know.”

“You can think it over, but the offer expires the moment I walk out that door.” He blinks slowly, looking calm, almost bored, feigning a confidence he definitely doesn’t feel.

“Hm. The moment you walk out that door, eh? Well that ain’t much time, now is it mate?” Tommy simply looks at him with unwavering icy blue eyes. “Tommy Shelby, proud omega leader of the fucking Blinders, whoring himself for some little help from a wandering Jew.”

“You are a sodomite, Alfie, I thought that you would’ve liked the idea.”

“I fucking loved it, mate, up until you threaten to take over 70% of my fucking business if I so much as whisper about having fucked you, mate.”

“Then don’t talk about it, don’t think about it, don’t whisper about it, don’t claim me as your omega and don’t fuck me over, and that 70% stays with you.”

“Slow down, boyo, I haven’t signed the contract yet.”

“But you will.”

“Oh I will, will I? And what makes you so sure of that, hm?”

“Because you are thinking about how good it would be to have me, proud omega leader of the Peaky fucking Blinders, spread out in your bed, wet with slick and desperately asking for your cock and knot.”

“Fucking hell, that mouth on you, boy.”

“If you weren’t thinking about it, you would’ve pulled your gun by now and told me to fuck off.”

“I still can do that, you know.”

“But you won’t.”

“But I won’t, eh?”

“Because you’re going to sign the contract.” Tommy nods at the papers in front of Alfie.

They stare at each other in silence before the alpha moves to speak again, “yeah, alright.” He grabs a pen and signs the damned contract.

“So where’s going to happen, hm? Your shithole of a house or my place? I know you left your fucking castle behind,” he finishes signing the contract and its copy, gives one to Tommy before he finally looks up at him. “I’m not sure how comfortable it’ll be in your house always full of people, your brother will probably try and kill me, you know, and I will shoot him in the face in he so much as breath in my direction.”

“The day before my heat starts, I’ll come find you and you’ll take me to your house, so I’ll get used to having your scent around.”

“Hm, you’re fucking crazy, you know that? Offering yourself like that, you silly boy, so fucking reckless.”

“And yet, you signed” He puts the contract back in the briefcase.

“And yet, I signed.”

“Well, that’ll be all,” he stands up, “pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Solomons,” he extends his hand to shake the alpha’s.

“Tommy, sweetie, pleasure hasn’t begun yet.” He shakes his hand with a smirk on his face.

“See you in two weeks, Alfie.” Tommy gives him a smirk of his own before turning around to leave.

* * *

Everyone was gathered at his place -family, kin and friends-, all celebrating that the fight with the Italians was finally over, they won. The vendetta was over. They are all free again to do as they please. Arthur makes a speech, saying he needs to take some time off, “put his feet up” he said, at that Tommy would’ve laughed because he will definitely be doing that in the not-so-distant future, when the swollen ankles become too uncomfortable to stand on his feet.

After everyone is full of champagne and whiskey and have called it a night and retreated to their assigned guestrooms, the omega goes to his office, still too stressed to call it a night himself.

Tommy is sitting behind his desk, the past three months’ events flashing behind his closed eyes.; the arrival of the Italians and their black hand threat, his deal with Solomons, their shared nights during his heat, the loss of his brother John, winning, finding out he’s carrying <strike>the devil’s spawn</strike> _Alfie’s_ child…

The omega sits back in his chair, one hand lightly resting on his stomach and the other rubbing his temples, trying to ease a headache away when the door opens, floral scent revealing the identity of the intruder.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed, Ada?” he says without moving from his position.

“I couldn’t go to bed knowing you’d still be up,” she sits in front of her brother, “are you okay, Tommy? You look tired.”

“That’s because I am tired, Ada.”

“Then why aren’t you in bed?” Tommy looks at her, she looks worried.

“Too much on me head, keeping me up no matter how tired I am.” They look at each other for a few minutes before Tommy speaks again, “what’s on your mind, Ada?”

“I came here because I wanted to talk to you in private about something.” She bites her lower lip and advert her eyes away from him, and Tommy immediately knows he’s not going to like whatever she has to says.

“Alright, let’s talk.”

“Are you pregnant?” She blurts out.

Tommy is actually taken by surprise that he only manages to say “what?”.

“Tommy, I know you, okay? I know that whenever you’re stress or at war with someone you don’t eat, you don’t sleep, and God knows you survive only on whiskey and cigarettes. But lately you’ve been more tired, more sleepy even if you tried to hide it, you’ve been drinking more tea than whiskey and you’ve also been eaten more frequently although not much, but you never eat enough, do you?” She doesn’t expect him to answer, so Tommy doesn’t, “and there’s also your heat. Yours has always come two weeks after mine, has always been like that since I first had mine. And I already had mine three weeks ago, and I know for a fact that you haven’t had yours,” she pauses, trying to catch her breath, “so I’ll ask you again, Tommy. Are you pregnant? Please keep in mind that I know when you lie.”

Tommy is so stunned by her words that he stays silent for what feel like to be an eternity before he softly replies after a few minutes, “I did something really stupid, Ada,” he looks down at his hands, shaking lightly were they rest on top of the desk, “and now I’m dealing with the consequences.”

“Oh, Tommy”, she sounds so sad for him and yet so supportive all the same, “sweetheart, what are you planning to do?”

“Well, considering I am three months pregnant I’ll say it’s a bit late to get rid of it. And,” he lowers his voice, “I don’t want to get rid of it” he admits softly, almost as if embarrassed.

“Who did you spend your heat with, Tommy? It wasn’t one of the Italians, now was it, Tommy?”

“No, it wasn’t one of the Italians, far from it actually. And trust me, it was very consensual.” Memories of himself offering his heat to Alfie flood his mind, begging the alpha to fuck him into oblivion, making him submit to the other man and screaming Alfie’s name.

“Do you like him?”

“Yeah, even though he’s a crazy fucker.” For the love of God he can’t understand why he does, but he does like Alfie. A lot.

“Did he hurt you?”

“No, he was very gentle. And very generous too.” A slight blush tints his cheeks at the memory of Alfie’s hands on him.

“Are you planning on telling him about the baby?”

“Yes, but not just yet.”

“Alright.” They both stay silent for a while, “does Polly know? Or Arthur?”

“Nobody but you. Pol probably suspects it, but she hasn’t said anything to me, and Arthur can barely tell the difference between day and night let alone tell if his brother is knocked up or not. At least he got one thing right, I need to take some time off.”

“Are you going to?”

“Yeah. I plan to go to Margate.”

“Margate? Why there?”

“Someone is waiting for me there.”

* * *

Is a week after his conversation with his sister that Tommy goes to Margate, there he finds Alfie standing on the sand with his dog next to him, sight lost in the waves. Tommy comes to a stop a few feet away from the alpha.

“I hope you leave the dog out of this.” That’s the first thing the alpha says, because that’s how Alfie works. Always unpredictable.

“You were easy to find.”

“Yeah, there’s a good reason for that, Tommy. I wanted it to be here.”

“I once told you, Alfie, that for business reason or in bad blood I would kill you. And I’ve no business reasons. It seems you’ve retired.”

“So this is all on bad blood, is it, Tommy?”

“Yeah.”

“Right, yeah. Told you, I wanted it to be here. You gonna look after for this dog?”

“No.”

“Right then. Well, his name is Cyril and he’ll be very upset and distressed, so you’ll need to find him someone.”

“Yeah, well I have other things to worry about than finding someone to look after your dog.” He pulls his gun out and points it at the alpha.

“Worried with what? You’ve already won against the Italians, no one is after you.” He briefly looks at the omega before looking back at the sea.

“Are you armed?”

“No, don’t be dull. The only thing I got on me is my handsome face, mate, and my loneliness. But I recall you liked my face once, when you were in heat, so do us both a favor and don’t shoot it.”

“Alfie, stop talking.”

“So I said “Margate”, and here I am. Come on, Tommy.”

“Alfie, look at me.” He says through gritted teeth.

“Well, if you ask like that who am I to say no?” He turns to look at the other man, “if your beautiful eyes are the last thing I see on this earth then hell won’t be so bad after all.”

“Stop talking.”

“Alright.”

“You asked me why I am still worried if the vendetta is over. Well, I’m worried that the kid grows up with a reckless dad and a dead father.”

“What are you talking about, Tommy? What kid?”

“Ours,” he softly admits, “I’m pregnant, Alfie. It happened during my heat.” He puts his gun back in the holster.

“You are pregnant,” the gun his been holding drops into the sand, “with my kid?”

“Yeah.”

In three long strides Alfie is right in front of Tommy, cupping his face with both of his hands, resting his forehead against the omega’s, “did you hear a heartbeat?”

Tommy puts his hands on top of Alfie’s, “stronger and faster than ours.”

The alpha tilts his head down a bit to kiss Tommy on the lips, taking him by surprise and stealing his breath away, “I’m going to put a mark on your neck and a ring on your finger, Tommy Shelby, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me from doing just that.” He kisses him senseless again.

“I don’t want to stop you,” he puts his arms around the other man’s shoulders, his lips barely an inch away from the other’s, “I want you to do that and more, Alfie.” This time is Tommy who starts the kiss, heated yet tender, expressing every feeling they aren't saying out loud.

“I’m going to make an honest man out of you, Tommy. You just wait and see,” he grabs him by the waist and lifts him into the air, spinning them around making Tommy laugh and Cyril bark happily, waving his tail and jumping around them, “I can’t wait to mate with you, to finally claim you.” Alfie says after he put the omega back down on his feet. He’s probably going to regret that in the morning, bad back and all that. But it’ll be worth it. Everything will be worth it.

“Then take me home, Alfie, and claim me as yours.” Tommy says, voice clear as the day, never meaning anything as he meant those words, his eyes full of happiness, shinier than ever before.

“That mouth on you, boy, will be the death of me.” His tone of voice is contradicted by the kiss he gives Tommy.

“You love it, so don’t act like it bothers you. I know it turns you on.”

“Yeah, I do, and yes it does. Now, come on, I have a mate to claim.”

Tommy hits him lightly in the arm but still hold the hand the alpha offers him, a smile dancing on his lips. Together they start walking towards Alfie’s house. Their new house.

Tommy doesn’t know what to expect for the future, for his family’s future, the company’s, but he doesn’t care because even though he knows there’s going to be some fights, right now, with Alfie and <strike>his</strike>_ their _dog, and their baby in his belly, Tommy is happier than ever before. So, whatever the future brings, he knows the consequence of a certain deal will make it worth it.

* * *

[ **tumblr** ](https://itshoneywhatever.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! So, this is my first time posting in english, so if you see any mistakes and/or typos, please let me know! 
> 
> Also, please let me know in the comments what you guys think of the story!
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡
> 
> PS: I might or might not write the smut at some other time and post it, let me know if you would like that!


End file.
